Songing
by TrainerTaryn
Summary: And the songs of Pokeshipping never felt so sweet, as Ash and Misty find out.. Well, you can guess the rest.


Affinity- Red Car Wire.

Ash.

I looked at her, right into her deep cerulean blue eyes. She did the same to me, full determination shown in both of our faces. The video phone did have a lot of tention, but we just couldn't say it. I tured away quickly, muttering my good byes, talk to you laters. She did the same quietly. The screen went that dark blank, and I looked at it for seconds, minutes, I don't know how long. But I wanted to see her back there, just to tell her the things I wish I could say.

I love you. I miss you. I hate life without you.

But I couldn't. I knew if I didn't I would never get what I wanted.

I want to spend my days with her, no matter what we were doing. But I just couldn't say it. I missed her voice. The way she would teach my things, the way she would laugh, the way she just was.

I want my Misty back.

* * *

Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

Misty.

I really should be going now.. I mean.. Cerulean is this way." I whispered to the group, stairing at my feet along the familiar heart breaking dirt path. I couldn't take looking at them. It would hurt to much, and I didn't need anymore sadness for this day..

"Yeah.. Bye Misty.." He whispered back. I felt a soft hand on my cheek, and I quickly looked up at him. He smiled sweetly, his deep green eyes full of that tearful sadness I dreaded.

"Goodbye Ash.." The first hot tears fell down my face. Quickly, I hugged him and didn't let go. He didn't dare let go either. We couldn't do it. I never wanted this moment to disapear, but we all know the ending to this sad story..

"I'll miss you." He kissed me softly, sending those hot waves throughout my body. I kissed him back, taking in the moment. He tasted amazing, like a life long adventure. Like fishing an annoying boy out of a river, like the bickering moments we always shared.. Like the way I would never forget him.

"Bye.. Master.." I cried sadly.

I knew you would bring me hardache.

"I love you.."

* * *

Boy Meets Girl - Evan Taubenfeild

Ash.

"Damn it!" I hit the green polyester pokecenter wall angrily. Another year went by, another fucking year and I hadn't seen her! It was the annerversery of us seperating, and I still hadn't gotten over her! And now, here I was with Pikachu hitting walls like the little loser she always said I was..

"Pikachu! Chaa Chu Chaa Pika Cha!" the little pokemon sternly told me, stress in his little voice. Of coarse he knew why I was so upset, and he knew he needed to help me. But no one knew how.

"She was gone to fast! And now I don't have her!" I furiously pouted to myself, sitting suddenly on the floor, crossing my arms.

"Pikachaa!" he told me again, anger in his little voice.

"I just want her." I huffed.

Did you ever think I'd let you go?

Honestly, being 17, was I ever going to get over her?! The more I thought about it the more I knew how impossible it was. I just wish we had more time.. I wish I could relive those short 3 years we had together. The time of my life.

* * *

California - Nevershoutnever!

Ash

"Oh, Ash! I just love you so much, your so handsome. So brave!" She cooed to me, the girl of my dreams hanging off of me, drooling barely wearing anything.

"Well, you know Misty. Its all in a days work for a pokemon master!" I laughed heroicly, flexing my new found mussicles.

"Ye-" But her words were cut short as I awoke from this amazing dream. I stared around me, in the pitch black night, of the pokemon center. Sleeping silently a few beds away were Brock and Dawn.

I rubbed my head roughly, trying to collect my thoughts. But all I could see was her. It had been days that she was the only thing I could see. And I couldn't take it anymore! I was addicted to her, I needed her, I wanted her. Quickly, I ran outside of the center grabbing Pikachu on the way. I retreaved Pidgeot from its pokeball and commanded it to bring me to Kanto, the Cerulean Gym and I was there in a matter of seconds. Calling it back, I ran inside the gym.

"Misty! MISTY! I'M HERE!" I yelled out to the gym excitedly, and suddenly that adorable little red head I saw in my dreams was standing there infront of me, wide eyed and shocked.

"Ash!? What are you doing here?!" She asked startled, still staring at me full of shock.

I didn't say anything, I just swooped her up in my arms and kissed her. Full on the lips. She kissed me back, after a few seconds of failed struggle. We released and I stared at her, my smile full and cocky as ever. She looked back at me, dumbfounded.

"Wow.." She whispered, "Where did Master learn that?" and she giggled. I knew I had her, for the first time in forever I had her.

Thats how our life was for the next week at the gym, together like a happy healthy couple. I loved every second it. Even if we did have that normal bickering fits, but at least I was with her.

"Ash! Phone call!" She yelled to me one day, and I ran to get the video phone. Expecting to see my Mom, or something I was shocked to see it was Brock on the other "Ash! Where have you been? When you comming back?"

"I'm never comming home." I smiled brightly, and hung up the phone.

* * *

Giving it Away - Mae

Misty

"Ash! What are we doing here?" I asked him angrily, I was completly fed up with having to walk around all day. I did trust him and all but I just hated not knowing where I was going. I had 3 years of that already, and I think that's more than enough."Stop complaining! Were here!" He yelled back, stopping right in front of me. I accidently ran into him. We both stumbled on the spot for a few seconds.

"Watch were your going!" he spat, than sat furiously on the grass, crossing his arms. I followed.

"Get over it. Now why are we here?" I asked him, leaning back lazily on the grass.

He smiled, looking at the small stream that flowed by where we were standing, it looked odly familiar, it was-

"This is where we met. I stole your bike over there," He pointed to a little hill above us. It made my heart soar knowing he remembered here, that we had to walk all day just to get to our special place.

"Yeah, I remember." I smiled, blushing madly, "But this isn't the only reason were here right?" I was hoping he would say those three words I craved.

"I just.." his tone changed all to quickly. "I want you to come with me again. Your sisters are

donig a good job and.." he asked, blushing furiously, ripping apart the grass around him.

Go..? With him..? Really! That would be. That would be.? Amazing! But.. I just . I couldn't. The way everything ended last time I just. But it would be the best thing.. It would. I guess. I mean, I would only do it if he said he loved me. I didn't want. I just..

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully, that maybe he would say he loved me. That those sleepless nights I had over him were for actually for something after all. I was so lost without him. And I wanted to be with him, because I just.. Just say you love me already you big freaking stupid!

"And.. I.. I.." He took a huge breath in, "I want you to come with me. Please?" And all my hopes were drained that he didn't say it, my heart died and fell farther than I could go. I just stared at the ever changing sky, a lost cause deep in thought.

"Mist? Will you?" he whinned, laying down next to me.

"Yeah, I will Ash. Yeah." I smiled, trying to hide my disspointment.


End file.
